Leadership Camp
by kimbeh
Summary: "This one time at leadership camp…" Being forced by her mother, Bella Swan soon finds herself thrown into the world of competitions and new beginnings.  Bring in Bandward and Guardella, marching season will never be the same. Rated M for fun times.


**Hey guys, new story! I will finish this one, I swear! See you at the bottom and enjoy! I had loads of fun writing this!**

Summary: "This one time at leadership camp…" Being forced by her mother, Bella Swan soon finds herself thrown into the world of competitions and new beginnings. Bring in Bandward and Guardella, marching season will never be the same.

"_This one time before leadership camp…"_

I was thirteen when my mother first started to ask me what I wanted to do in my High School career. When I responded I don't know, she made it her mission to find me something suitable. First came gymnastic lessons. That failed miserably within the first hour of orientation. (Mom had beef with the instructor.)

The second failed attempted came three months later when she decided I were to take up dance. (By this time I hoped she had given up.) It lasted through summer and about a month into my eighth grade year. Lauren Mallory 'accidentally' tripped me. I was left with a sprained ankle and no dignity. Did I mention this was on stage? From there on out, my mother was left clueless and me? I was blissfully ignorant to her scrutinizing gaze.

The one good thing that had come out of Renee's attempts was that I had made a best friend. Alice Cullen was a five foot two ball of energy that could leap across any dance floor with the grace of a gazelle without even trying. I remember being in awe of her grace and the smile she put to everyone's faces. She was the first and last person to come up to me in ballet practice. These girls had high standards of what should and shouldn't be a ballerina. To them I was an outsider that didn't belong.

Alice and I had come from two different worlds that would come together at the beginning of High School. She thought it was fate, I thought it was just coincidence. We were two very different people. Opposites attract right?

So when Alice asked me to go to a Forks High football game, I grudgingly accepted after she mentioned it to mom. Whore. I wasn't too keen on sitting on clod bleachers with watered down hot chocolate keeping me warm. Alice called me a skeptic; I preferred realistic. Her brother Emmett marched as a drummer and his girlfriend Rosalie spun with color guard.

As my mother drove us to the muddy football field, I couldn't help but feel inferior. Alice had dressed me with jeans and one of her brother's old hoodies. I had put on my favorite warm boots expecting it to be chilly and added a scarf. I wouldn't call it fashionable, but I was proud of myself. We passed everybody from old to young all dressed in Spartan wear. Alice was buzzing next to me, and I felt like I was about to puke.

"Be good girls, and make sure to tell Esme when to come get you!" Renee yelled out the window as Alice and I hurried away from the car. We both inched further into our hoodies as my mother continued to embarrass us. We were gaining unwanted stares by now.

"I really hope it won't be like this all the time." Alice muttered to me looking around.

I giggled, feeling the exact same way. Renee could be a handful.

Alice grabbed my hand as we descended the hill to the field and scouted out her brother. Plumed hats and brightly colored uniforms were all I could see, yet Alice seemed to be able to distinguish who was and who wasn't.

"You know Bella; I think I may want to do this next year. " Alice says next to me in an almost dazed state watching the flags do their routine. I have to admit, it almost amazes me too.

"You should Alice. I think it would be good for you, you could be a fairy for next year's show." I joke with her. She huffs next to me and moves to greet her brother.

"Yes, I know I'm short! What I meant was that we should do it next year."

"Maybe." I said, what I really meant was no. Alice seemed to be happy with that answer and moved to hug Emmett.

"Bellsy! You should do it. It may even help with your clumsiness." Emmett winked at me as he went to grab me. Hugging Emmett was like hugging a body builder teddy bear. All muscle with just the right amount of comfort.

"I'll think about it, but guys, that seem like just a little bit too much of ballet for me, I was kind of trying to get away from that."

"Actually Bella you were great at it. Lauren Mallory is just a bitch who wished she had a body like yours." Alice stated with a puff of her chest. I laughed and shoved her away. She _was_ right.

"Fuck you whore, I sucked and you know it!" She giggled and hugged Emmett a final time before he had to go lineup.

"I have a plan Bella, you'll see. Besides Emmett's girlfriend is a captain. We will be doing it." I didn't like the look on her face, nor did I like the way that she added the extra bounce in her step. Kill me now.

The football game ended up being not as bad as I had thought. We sat with people that Alice knew and while I was painfully shy about it, she talked to them throughout the whole game. Whenever someone addressed me or asked a question I blushed and stuttered through the answer. I wasn't the best in situations like these.

I was happy in my own little bubble when I saw _him_. Bronze hair that was in careful disarray. Green eyes that were of the same brilliant color of emeralds. He was sitting with the rest of the band in their section. He was oblivious to me as he talked carelessly to Emmett. _They were friends. _

Alice looked over and followed my gaze, her face morphed into a smile. "That's Edward Masen. He's a freshman this year and Emmett kind of took him under his wing. Painfully shy, you two would be good together."

"I don't think my dad would allow me to date Alice. Police Chief remember?" I stated as I looked away from him.

"Pfft please Charlie wouldn't hurt a fly and Sea Biscuit is the same way." Ah, yes Sea Biscuit, my dad's faithful partner in crime. He had been a ferocious dog in his day, now all he did was hog my bed at night.

"No, but Honey would and she's worse than sea Biscuit." I snarked looking back at her. Honey was my dad's idea of a joke. Honey was anything but what her name meant. To me it was multiple personality disorder. My dad just said it was her training. Lies.

"Honey Loves me. I don't know what you're talking about." Alice quipped. Ah yes, Alice was the only one to not have Honey ever growl or bite at her. My dad took to calling her the dog whisperer and my mother was amazed.

"That's because your amazing Alice and all of the creatures in this fair land always bow down to you."

"Damn right." She laughed.

When Esme went to pick us up Alice was all giggles and sly smiles. I knew something was going on, I just didn't know what.

When mama C. dropped me off, I bid Alice a goodbye and she hugged me extra tight. Something was up.

Renee was all smiles and giggles when I got in the house. She wanted to know how I enjoyed my first football game and when I was going again. _Never_.

It wasn't until about three weeks later when Renee was driving us to a band competition that Alice put her evil plan into motion.

"You know Renee Bella and I are going to do Color Guard next year. We just fell so in love with it. Alice smirked at me while I glared at her. Renee let out a shriek and I didn't have a chance to speak until we got there. Renee was over the moon and Alice had smugness radiating off of her body. _I hate you._

I climbed out of the car and mom gave us the safety speech all over again. We went to find Carlisle and Esme through all of the uniforms and makeup powder. They had come early to set up with the band as most parents do.

What I didn't know was that momma C. was in on the plan. She took one look at us and asked me how mad I was. At this point I hadn't really known. I was slightly mad but didn't really care anymore. Alice Cullen _always_ got what she wanted.

"I guess I'm joining Color Guard." I smiled sheepishly as Alice stood, with her mouth gaping. Cue the squeals.

**So, this is based off of my life basically. I am in Color Guard and I find it a passion of mine. I LOVE it. This is something I haven't really seen on here before, so I think it's pretty original. I am so very excited about this story. **

**What I really want to know though, who is in band and in Color Guard. This story does have a plot and it won't be extremely angsty, mostly happy and fun times. **

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta, Pm me if any of you are interested. **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think! You'll get a chapter faster! **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
